Betrayal in the Blood
by Crying Wasteland
Summary: Prequel Ikue has loved Toga since she first met him, but his heart lies elsewhere. Ikue must live through a loveless marriage, take care of the heir to the Western Lands, and watch another woman carry her husband's child.
1. Prologue & The Wedding

**Betrayal in the Blood**  
  
_**Prologue**_  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Ikue, Nobutada, Shin, Hiroyuki, and Shichinosuke. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
**SPECIAL NOTE:** This is a prequel to my story Family Obligations, but it can stand on its on as a seperate story.  
  
As a child, Ikue had never pictured her life ending the way it was. She hadn't thought she'd be dying in her only son's arms. The former Lady of the Western Lands couldn't have imagined dying for a human female, one that had taken her place, nor could she have pictured herself dying for a hanyou.   
  
Her son, Sesshoumaru, cradled her closer to him. They both knew she was dying and while she had accepted her fate, the stubbornness he had inherited from his father refused to let him accept it. He whispered words of comfort and ran his long fingers into her hair.   
  
She wanted to tell him that she would see him again, but the words could not be spoken. Lady Ikue had already changed the future and doing anymore might wreck what she had created. She knew her son was going to have great pains in his life, but in the end it would be worth it. There was no way she could let this be known.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," she had a few things she could say though. "Sesshoumaru, you must promise you will protect your brother and stepmother for me. You must not allow any harm come to them."   
  
His amber eyes were tinted with red, snarling as he thought of the worthless human and her offspring. "They are the cause of your death and you still ask me to protect that woman and that hanyou." He spat the last word out, showing that it disgusted him to say it.   
  
Ikue hissed in pain, as she fisted her hand in her son's clothes. "I raised you better than that. He will be your brother and you will treat him as nothing less." Her son's light looks were becoming dark to her. "S-S-Swear it ... swear they are under yo-your protection...."   
  
"I swear it."   
  
Her blue eyes lost its light, signaling to the heir of the Western Lands that his mother was no longer there with him. A second later his father's human bitch screamed and a wailing cry informed the kingdom that a new pup was born to Lord Toga. The demons in front of the heir cringed and then snarled, angry that a hanyou was born. Sesshoumaru snarled as well, he needed to kill, he needed to smell another's blood to block out his mother's, and he needed to hear their screams of agony to block out his Father's happy voice over his new son.   
  
The battle, if you could call it that, was short. He had transformed and had either gobbled the demons or stepped on them, grinding their bodies into the ground. The blood of his enemies caused his father's servants to gag but his nose still held the stench of his mother's blood. He growled and hatefully swiped at the ground with his claws. He wanted more blood, anything to make him forget.   
  
Jaken prayed to any higher being that he knew of as he waddled closer his grief stricken lord. He gulped and held his staff close to his tiny body. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru...."   
  
A terrible growl was given to him and the small toad felt his heart jump painfully to his throat as blood red eyes stared at him. The other servants backed away, slowly as to not anger the young lord any more. Sesshoumaru stared at his personal servant and somewhere in his confused thoughts, he recognized the imp as Jaken.   
  
When the said toad saw that his master made no move to attack he gently explained that they needed his permission to clean up his mother for her burial. Pain flickered in the heirs eyes and stayed there for several painful moments. His transformation to his more human looking form was slow and he hide his eyes from everyone. A small nod was given and he then walked to the castle, following the cries he heard from outside.   
  
Several human females stood outside his father's door, his stepmother's ladies in waiting. All were weak weepy women and proved to be nothing more than he thought when they caught sight of him. They were scared of him to begin with but he was sure the blood on his clothes caused them to be even more frightened as well. He ignored their bows to him and walked inside his father's chambers.   
  
Toga, Lord of the Western Lands, sat on the edge of his bed with his newborn pup in his arms as he smiled gently to his exhausted mate. The smell of blood and his oldest son's scent caused him alarm, something the pup noticed too, he quickly gave his newborn to his perplexed mate and ran to his heir. He looked over at his expressionless son and was relieved to see that the blood was not his sons, but then felt sadness when he realized that the blood was from his former mate.   
  
Ikue was a sore subject between the two but something needed to be said. "She was a good woman Sesshoumaru, as well as a good mother and warrior. You should be proud of her."   
  
The heir's posture was stiff but his cold amber eyes glanced at his father. "Funny, many would have added good mate to that list..."   
  
He wished he didn't love Sesshoumaru as much as he did. It would be easier to hear his son's calm hateful responses if he didn't love him, but he did and each time he made snide remarks about Izayoi, himself, and his betrayal to Ikue. His love for his son and Ikue's final wish as his mate made him hold back the rage he wanted to unleash on his insolent pup.   
  
When he saw that Toga had nothing to say, Sesshoumaru walked closer to Izayoi causing her to cry out in alarm. Hearing his mate frightened cry, the lord suddenly appeared in front of his son and moved him back a little. For the briefest of seconds, hurt flashed in the heir's eyes but was quickly replaced by indifference.   
  
He stared his father's protective stance over his mate and newborn son. "He is my brother."   
  
"Yes, he is, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru ... you scare Izayoi and you know how most feel about hanyous. Many of them are killed before they are fully developed in their mother's wombs."   
  
"He is my brother, I wish to see what my mother died for." He left no room for argument.   
  
"Toga..... please no...," The human female was weeping, causing her pup to wail. "Please don't..."   
  
The two inu youkai started at each other and Toga turned his back. The eldest carefully took the wailing pup out of his arms and brought it to Sesshoumaru. The pup's mother cried and continued to beg her mate to make her stepson leave but he seemed deaf to her pleas. The eldest son of Toga looked down at the pup, somewhat amazed that he had almost no trace of his mother's looks.   
  
Toga gently rubbed the two little dog ears on top of his youngest son's head. "We named him Inuyasha."   
  
A nod was given, "If not for his scent one would mistaken him for a full blooded inu youkai." He reached out a hand slowly, not wanting to alarm his father, and allowed the pup to catch his finger. The pup was much more active than a human child would have been, and actually smiled up at Sesshoumaru.   
  
He probably would have smiled back, but the human bitch's cries were getting on his nerves. He carefully undid his baby brother's hold on his finger and look at his father. "My mother is to be buried today. I want my brother and your human bitch there to see what died so that they lived."   
  
He refused to hear anything else, he knew his father would force his mate to go, she had no choice.   
  
**_Chapter 1- Wedding Day_**   
  
Nobutada stood outside his only daughter's room and sighed. She was marrying Toga, the Lord of the Western Lands today, and the old lord felt his heart breaking. He loved his sons dearly, but Ikue was his little girl, the last thing he had that linked him to his mate.   
  
He could never say no to her, probably would never be able to, and there was also the matter that he never wanted to say no. He sighed deeply and half wished that he never betrothed his daughter to his old friend Masato's son. Toga was still a pup, only 400 when Ikue had first seen him, she was a young pup of 125. She had adored him and followed him around the entire time the two had visited them.   
  
Masato had noticed this and he seemed to see something in Ikue that he was sure only he had seen in her. It was the Lord of the Western Lands that had approached him about the betrothing their children and Nobutada's small daughter had been very eager when questioned about it. She loved Toga from the moment she saw him and her father agreed to it.   
  
Now here they were, Ikue was now almost 500 and was allowing her ladies in waiting to finish doing last minute things to her hair. Her door slowly opened and Nobutada felt his heart tightened. She was beautiful and looked exactly like her mother. If he didn't care about his daughter's feelings, he would have kept her locked up and refused to let her mate to anyone, she was too special for any male.   
  
"Daddy, are you ok?"   
  
He looked at his daughter and nodded, not trusting his voice. He offered his arm and walked her to his throne room. Toga stood there, looking as powerful and dapper as he always did. There were rumors about the lord, mostly concerning his love for humans...particularly female humans. Ikue dismissed them as jealous remarks that the other female inu youkai wouldn't say to her face. Everyone knew that she was to marry Toga and while they were jealous, no one would dare say anything mean spirited to kind, sweet Ikue, the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands.   
  
All too soon, Nobutada reached the place where Toga stood and he felt his little girl's eyes light up when she looked up at her future mate. He stepped aside and took his place next to his three sons, all of them glaring at Toga. Shin, Hiroyuki, and Shichinosuke were all fiercely protective of their little sister and like their father, they didn't want her mating to a man that they all heard terrible rumors about.   
  
The ceremony went by quickly, mostly because there was no need to have one. Most inu youkai ceremonies were private matters between the two people but because Toga was a lord, it was a show for the nobles. Once it was over Ikue hugged her father tightly as he ran his clawed hands through her long hair.   
  
"You can always return here for any reason, I will not turn out my daughter."   
  
He felt her soft sweet laugh tickle his neck, "I will be fine Daddy but thank you. I could never have asked for a better father than you have been to me."   
  
Ikue let go of him and grinned at her still glaring brothers. "Do not look at me like that! We'll still see each other and I will always be your baby sister, mating to Toga will not stop that."   
  
The second son, Hiroyuki, hugged his sister and kissed her forehead before sighing, "I'll kill him if he does anything to you. Send Jaken back and I'll be there as fast as my legs can carry me."   
  
"I'll slit his throat and hang his insides along his castle," Shichinosuke was always one to perform brutal disgusting kills.   
  
Her oldest brother, the only one somewhat willing to give Toga a chance, stared into her eyes, "This is what you truly want? This is what your heart cries out for?"   
  
"Yes, Shin. My heart wanted this when I was a pup, it wanted it yesterday, and it wants it today. You are not losing me, please do not mourn my mating as you would mourn my death."   
  
The three brothers had already made threats to their new brother in-law but still didn't feel comfortable giving their sister to the Lord of the Western Lands. To them it was if they were giving her to the wolves. They had argued with their father about the mating between their sister and Toga, but Nobutada always gave into Ikue.   
  
"Lady Ikue, your mate is waiting for you."   
  
She smiled down at her faithful little servant Jaken and hugged her brothers and father one more time. A smile, that could only be described as beautiful, appeared on her graceful face as she walked closer to the waiting Toga. He quietly asked her if she was ready. Her answer was quick and eager, causing her to blush slightly. Her mate gave a little smirk and led her out of her childhood home.   
  
Nobutada had to remind himself that he was a fierce taiyoukai, and that taiyoukai did not cry when their only daughters left home to start a family. This was the way of life, even the humans knew that. His sons knew this as well, and Hiroyuki and Shichinosuke would most likely not live with their father when they took on their own mates. Shin would be the only one that would stay with him, and he knew his sons leaving would also break his heart.   
  
"This will end in tears and death, Father. I see nothing good coming from this union and I actually feel fear for my little sister."   
  
Shin was his wise one, the one that never rushed to fight. Hearing those words tore at his heart and he sighed. "I could not deny her Shin, you of all people know how hard it is to look into those eyes and say no."   
  
"This is one thing you should have denied her."   
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well here it is, the prequel to Family Obligations. If anyone thinks the first chapter kind of keeps saying the same thing over and over (like Ikue's family not being able to say no to her) there is a very good reason for that and anyone that read FO might be able to figure it out right now. Thank you and please review.   
  
_Masako_


	2. Battle of Wits

Betrayal in the Blood  
  
Chapter Two- Battle of Wits   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Ikue, Nobutada, Shin, Hiroyuki, Shichinosuke, Masako, and Kado. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
SPECIAL NOTE: This is a prequel to my story Family Obligations, but it can stand on its own as a separate story.   
  
Screams of pain and agony filled the Western Lands and yet Toga couldn't be happier. He and Ikue had been mated for many years, still newlyweds in youkai years, but still quite a few years. His mate was giving birth to their first pup, and from what the midwives had told him, it appeared that he was to have a healthy son.   
  
He sat outside his bedroom chambers and winced each time Ikue screamed. She had wanted a pup right away, but allowed herself to wait when her mate had insisted that they needed a few years to get to know each other and have time to themselves. In reality, Toga had hoped the years they had to themselves would allow him to love the young girl he took as his mate the same way and with the same intensity that Ikue loved him. Love wasn't involved in most youkai matings, but it had been with Ikue's parents, and Toga envied what he had seen in human villages between men and women. The Lord of the Western Lands wanted that feeling as well and even though he wasn't sure what it felt like, he was sure he did not feel it for his calm shy mate.   
  
Toga felt like scum whenever he admitted that. He cared deeply for the girl; if anyone dared raised a hand against her or said an ill word about her, he'd be the first to let that person feel his claws. The taiyoukai was a good mate according to other youkai. He protected her, kept her fed, and gave her everything she could have wanted; he more than fulfilled his duty as her mate.   
  
Ikue also did her duty as his mate. She ran his household perfectly, kept the servants in line with kindness rather than fear, upheld the prestige and dignity of the Western Lands, and was about to give birth to his heir on the first try. To many males she was an excellent mate, dare say perfect. She knew her place and gladly did what her mate asked of her. Ikue wasn't like many female inu youkai that often took off and mouthed off to their mates because of their wild spirits; she loved her submissiveness to her mate.   
  
She screamed again and Toga felt worse. During their first mating he had caused her pain, though he had tried not to do so, he was shocked that she had never been with another male. It was quite rare to fine a youkai woman that was a virgin before she mated herself to a male, but the lord should have known that with the three overprotective brothers she had, there was no way they had let any males near her. It seemed that the brothers were so protective that poor Ikue knew little to nothing about the opposite sex. She had been scared but eager to please him. Their bedroom wasn't an unpleasant place for her but Toga, fearing he would hurt her again, kept their actual mating to a minimum.   
  
"Lord Toga."   
  
He turned around and saw Masako, a neko youkai that Ikue had taken in, bow and with her eyes still to the ground she announced that he had a very healthy and lively son. Toga walked into his chambers and was pleased to see Ikue, smiling happily, with a small white bundle in her arms. She lightly ran her finger tips, mindful of the claws, over her son's face and whispered nonsense words to make the pup giggle.   
  
His mate looked up at him and grinned. "Toga look at your son. He's so beautiful, I am almost afraid to hold him so close to me."   
  
The Lord of the Western Lands peered down at his son and was pleased to see the markings on his face. His pup stared up at him and smiled his mother's smile. The pup looked like him but he had very delicate features, making him look slightly feminine looking. No matter, he could sense the immense power coming from his newborn son.  
  
"Are you pleased Toga?"  
  
That sweet, painfully shy and understanding smile was on her face again and he felt his heart ache. "I am more than pleased. We will need to announce that I have an heir in a few days."  
  
"Yes, we will, everyone must know that Sesshoumaru is the heir to the Western Lands."  
  
Sesshoumaru, it was the name his mother was going to give his little brother. However, his mother had died before giving birth so Sesshoumaru had never been able to see the outside world, or the older brother that would have loved him to death. Toga had loved the name and the little brother he never met, so when he discovered his small mate was with pup he declared that if it was a boy the pup would be called Sesshoumaru. As he thought, Ikue had no problems with it, despite the meaning of the name.  
  
The Lady of the Western Lands stopped cuddling her son for a moment, "Have you sent word to my father and brothers?"  
  
"As soon as you were whisked away I sent Kado to the Northern Lands, they should be here soon."  
  
"Hiroyuki and Shichinosuke might be difficult to find. From what I have read in Shin's letters, they are both more interested in satisfying their, carnal lust as my oldest brother puts it, than helping with their duties as princes. It seems that with me no longer there they see no need to hide such desires from me." Her full lips were set in an amused smile.   
  
"Knowing them, they'll be dropping by before your father and Shin get here." The two brothers made a point of visiting their little sister often. Both claimed it was because they were making sure Toga was treating her well, and while that a major reason for their frequent visits, the lord and lady both knew it was because they missed Ikue terribly.   
  
"I am sorry they are such a bother, Toga."  
  
He took his son in his arms and smiled. Both had horrible reputations when it came to their exploits with women and their irrational love for a battle, did not help matters. However, despite their gruff attitudes, both were actually cuddly puppies, at least when it came to their sister. He knew the two hated him but that was only because he had "stole" their sister. The princes of the Northern Lands would never raise a claw against him as long as he was mated to Ikue.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, "No worries. Rest Ikue, giving birth to an active pup like this must have been tiring, and I'm sure you'll need your energy when your father and brothers arrive."  
  
A soft enticing laugh came from her, "Yes, I suppose you are correct."  
  
"I'll have Sesshoumaru cleaned up and then brought back to you." All youkai mothers, especially a new one, never wanted their pup away from them for long periods of time. Ikue was no different and seemed very pleased that her son would be back in her arms soon. At that moment, Toga felt his heart warm at the sight of her.  
  
True, she was sweaty, her clothes horribly wrinkled, and her perfect long hair was simply a mess. Yet, she glowed with the pure light that only motherhood could give. The lady had gone through hell and back to give birth to his son, and he loved her for it, just not the kind she felt for him. He prayed that one day he would love her or that she would never find out about his lack of it. Both were a possibility, inu youkai mated for life so he was sure either would occur. He just hoped the former did and not the latter.  
  
Ikue inhaled deeply suddenly and a serene smile took over her face. "Shin.... Shin has arrived. I did not expect his arrival for many days. Oh I must look a fright...."  
  
Her mate took note of the new scent as well and was just as surprised to discover that his brother in-law was indeed on his grounds. From what his nose told him, he was an hour away from the castle. He handed his tiny son to Masako for cleaning and ordered her to send Ikue's ladies in waiting to clean her up. "The heir to the Northern Lands will not be happy to see his sister still suffering from the aftermath of birth."  
  
Toga kissed his mate on the top of her head and then headed out to order a few servants to prepare some rooms for his in-laws. The Northern family were very close and no doubt they would stay for at least a week. Despite their obvious hatred for him, at least it was obvious with the Hiroyuki and Shichinosuke, they were polite and he couldn't refuse them from seeing Ikue or his son.  
  
"He looks just like you sister."  
  
The Lady of the Western Lands smiled and smoothed down an unruly lock of Sesshoumaru's hair. "Do you think so? I think he looks much more like Toga than me."  
  
Shin cradled the pup close him and nodded. "I see his father in him but I see more of you. Then again I am comparing Sesshoumaru to the way you looked as a pup, I never saw Toga as one."  
  
"Either way," she kissed her bundle on joy on his forehead, "he is such a beautiful pup. No one, male or female will ever look as perfect as him."  
  
"Tell me Ikue, why did you name him Sesshoumaru?" The name sounded nothing like what his sister would name her pup. Shin figured she would name her son after their father since she adored the older inu youkai so much.  
  
"Toga picked out the name, he seemed rather insistent that if the pup was a male that it would be named Sesshoumaru. He looked so frightened that I would disagree with him that I did not have the heart to say no."  
  
"I do not think you will ever be able to say no to him."  
  
His words held no malice in them but Ikue knew her eldest brother well enough to know it was there. He would never say anything to upset her but he always asked the same question each time he visited her, when she visited him, and in his letters: was she happy. She waited for it, it never failed.  
  
Shin knew it as well and even though he received the same answer each and every time, he would always ask. "Are you happy here Ikue? I will take you home right now and we can forget about this."  
  
Instead of giving her usual answer she decided to ask a question of her own, "What do you think Toga would do? Inu youkai mate for life Shin, it would be disgraceful for me to leave him, for him and our father. And now that we have had Sesshoumaru, do you honestly think he would let me leave with him without a fight? I would never leave my pup, so we would have a war. What you would you do then big brother?"  
  
This was new. He had expect his baby sister to smile and say she was happy, that would have been the end of it. It appeared that she wanted to play, well he'd play along. "Do you doubt my abilities to protect you?"  
  
"It is not fair for you to answer my questions with another one." Shin was never one to give a straight answer right away. He liked to play before stating his true intention, let his opponent get angry before attacking. He did the same when he was playing a battle of wits.   
  
"True, but my question must be answered before I can even consider your questions. So I ask again, do you doubt my abilities to protect you?"  
  
She stared at her older brother, and took in his appearance. He still looked the same. His shoulder length pale blue hair was in a neat pony tail, the star markings on his wrists and the corners of his eyes (ones that marked him a decedent of the Northern nobles), and his dark blue eyes still made her stare in awe. When she was much younger, around 80, she had asked him if he was some sort of God. Shin had laughed and had held her close, telling her that she would always be his favorite sister, never mind that she was his only one.   
  
"No, I do not doubt your abilities. However," she took her pup back in her arms and prepared to feed him, Shin looked straight at her face as she allowed Sesshoumaru to nurse. "While I do not doubt your abilities, I also do not doubt Toga's. I have seen his love for Sesshoumaru, and I fear you would not win in that battle."  
  
"Would his love for Sesshoumaru be the only thing he would fight for?" A dirty cruel comment, they both knew it and while Shin hated seeing the doubt cloud his beautiful sister's eyes, he knew he would hate himself more if he allowed Toga to hurt her.   
  
"He is my mate. I have no reason to doubt him or his affections." Her voice was steady, indicating that she completely believed in her words, but her eyes told him otherwise.  
  
"I have heard that his trips are becoming longer and he no longer takes you with him." His eyes narrowed as he waited for her to deny the rumors he had heard.  
  
She knew what he wanted but Ikue refused to give it to him. "I was with pup and could not handle the trip. Did you want my mate to put me and my pup in danger? I have heard rumors of his supposedly true desires for centuries, they mean nothing to me."  
  
"You said you did not doubt him. If you are not lying to me then you would have been in safe hands with your mate and would not have heard those rumors. Tell me Ikue, do the rumors of him sharing his bed with human women bring you some sort of comfort?"  
  
The game had gone too far. Ikue, princess of the Northern Lands and Land of the Western Lands, no longer wished to play with her older brother. "How is Father?"  
  
The subject had changed, he had hit a nerve and decided to back off for today. "He is well, misses you terribly but he is fine. His latest project is trying to get me to mate with the daughter of a nobleman from the East, I think he is trying to tie us all to the lands in some way."  
  
The conversation went back to more pleasant things, things that the siblings could talk about without causing tears and wretched emotions. Shin told her of all the crazy things their other siblings had gotten into as of late, while Ikue told him how both the youkai and the human villages in the Western Lands were flourishing, and of course about all the troubles Jaken was finding himself in. Things were peaceful for the moment, the two talked for another hour or two before Shin stood.  
  
He stretched his muscles and kissed the sleeping pup. "I have some political things to discuss with Toga but I will return for a short while before you retire."  
  
"All right Shin, your duty calls."  
  
"Ikue, have you ever heard of a place called Andromeda while you have been here?" He was not sure why he was bringing this up now. They had made up and he had decided to back off, but he had to say one last thing.  
  
She looked at him rather confused and the confusion told him that she did not see his question as an attack. "No, I have not. Is it a youkai village or a human one?"  
  
"Neither, it is the fairy kingdom. Supposedly the fairies made their kingdom at the edge of the Western Lands when their original home was destroyed by a great evil. I was just wondering that's all. The newest queen of the fairies is rumored to be the greatest beauty of all time and the most powerful one."  
  
She gave him a teasing grin, "Are you looking for female company Shin? I thought you left conquests of the flesh to Hiroyuki and Shichinosuke."  
  
A rich laugh escaped his throat. "You are correct, I was just curious. I will see you soon."  
  
Her brother left her alone with her pup and Masako, who had been sitting quietly in a dark corner of the room. She glanced over at her, "You will not say anything will you Masako?"  
  
The lavender haired neko youkai bowed to her as soon as she had left the shadows. "Of course not my Lady."  
  
She smiled and nodded as she laid Sesshoumaru on the bed next to her. "Masako, do you know anything about Andromeda?"  
  
"Your brother is correct about Andromeda and the queen, I believe her name is Tamiko. The fairies are none of our concern, however, my Lady. They believe to be superior to youkai so they stay away from us and we stay away from them."  
  
"I see," it was Ikue's only response. "I think I will take a nap, please inform my lord that I will eat at our usual time."  
  
When her second most trusted servant had left she settled down next to her sleeping son. She kissed his cheeks and his closed eyelids. He was perfect and she felt her heart fill with love each time his tiny chest lowered and raised with life. "You are my life little one, everything pales in comparison when it comes to you. I will give my life for yours and for your own happiness. As long as I have you in my arms, even when you think you are much too old for your mother to hold you, I will never ask for anything else."   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At first I didn't think I would be able to finish this chapter because my inspiration had just hit a dead end. Oh yes, when I am online I go by the name Masako, the character of the same name in this fic has nothing to do with me. I had named the character long before I decided to use that name for myself, so she's not a Mary Sue character or anything of the sort. I just loved the name. Anyway I hope this chapter was nice and long, as well as enjoyable because I loved writing it.   
  
Masako   
  
angel of darkness flame: Don't hurt yourself sweetie. Lol, I know you're wondering exactly where I'm going with this but you're just going to have to wait like everyone else. Talk to you on AIM later.   
  
New Fan: For the first couple of chapters it is going to focus on mostly Ikue, Toga, and her family; but as I continue Sesshoumaru will become the main character and you'll see the relationship between him and Inuyasha evolve from brotherly love to bitter enemies. And of course Rin will appear and the gaps between this and my first story Family Obligations will be filled. Thank you so much for your review.   
  
kittie le sabre: Wow, thank you so much for your kind words, they really made me feel good, as well as made me blush. I've also noticed that some incredibly original fics often have very few reviews, most of those are my favorite. By any chance are you the one who is writing Bad Boy and The Tribute on AFF.net? I just started to read them both and I must say, I am just blown away by them. I had an account of the site but I've completely forgotten the username and password so I need to get a new one. I prefer to leave signed reviews. Again, thank you so much for your review and the kind words in it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yes and I checked my settings I can receive anonymous reviews, thanks for reminding me about that.   
  
Angel64: Lol, I'm glad someone besides two of my friends were actually waiting for me to start writing this story.   
  
choco-coco: Thank you so much and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. Once again, your story Sleeping Beauty is just a work of art. I love that story and I am looking forward to your next chapter.   
  
Winged Princess: Aww thanks. Lol, it seems that we only talk through reviews now, doesn't it? Do you work on the 4th of July? I close that day and I have to go to Strollers!!! I'm not getting out till 2:30 in morning, even though it says 11:30 on my schedule. Sighs Talk to you later.   
  
Obsessive-Starchaser: Oh you're so sweet to be reading this one and Malice Melodies. In cause you can't tell, I love writing angst filled stories. My version of Sesshoumaru's hatred is tied closely to Inuyasha but he is not the reason. You'll see, thanks again!   
  
Dragon Man 180: I had thought about that, but that just wouldn't be me. I might write a one shot about them from this current story but I like how this story is shaping out. And you're right, this story isn't going to be very fluffy as all because of how I see Toga and Izayoi getting together. I think Toga committed some sins and his sons have to pay for them, that's his punishment. I honestly see Sesshoumaru's past as nothing but tragic until Rin makes her entrance. There will be nice moments, especially between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, as well as Sesshoumaru with Rin, but the story will focus on angst ridden times. Thanks for your review. 


	3. The Weakness of the Western Family

**Betrayal in the Blood**   
  
**Chapter Three- The Weakness of the Western Family**   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this story expect Ikue, Nobutada, Masato, Shin, Hiroyuki, Shichinosuke, Masako, Kado, Kenji and Ayako. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I just borrowed them.   
  
**SPECIAL NOTE:** This is a prequel to my story Family Obligations, but it can stand on its own as a separate story.   
  
"What are we doing today Father?"   
  
Toga smiled at his son's impatience and patted his pup's head before saying, "You're going to find your mother today."   
  
A clearly confused Sesshoumaru gazed up at him. The heir of the Western Lands was now 95 and was beginning to learn how to track things: small animals, low level youkai, and now, apparently, his own mother. "Isn't Mommy in the castle?" She was when they had left their home.   
  
"Your mother is in this forest and your task is to find her."   
  
"Are you going to help me Father," eyes like his own shined in pure adoration. The father and son were close, the only bond stronger than theirs was the one the pup held with his mother.   
  
He knelt in front of his pup that looked so much like him, but his mother's traits fiercely showed as well. After carefully explaining that he would find his mother own his own, Toga also made it clear that he would not be allowed to return home until he had found her. Fear of being excluded from their pack ran deep in Sesshoumaru as he quickly remembered his mother's scent.   
  
Soon the heir found himself alone in a forest he had never seen. He was scared, it showed on his face but he forced it not to show in his scent. He remembered what his father had told him, youkai and even some animals would be attracted to a scent that was filled with fear. Sesshoumaru pushed away the thoughts and focused on finding his mother.

* * *

"I do not like this Toga."   
  
"He has to do this Ikue. If he is to be my heir then he must be able to do these things much younger than other inu youkai pups."   
  
She felt her insides twist painfully. Her pup was in a dark forest that he had never been in and she felt his fear. Ikue wanted nothing more than to run to him but the rational side of her knew she could not. He was strong for his age and would be fine, but the mother in her screamed at her to rescue her pup.   
  
"It pains me to leave him as well."   
  
She nuzzled him under his chin in order to show her submissiveness and respect for him. He flinched slightly and she desperately tried to ignore it. Her sweet smile overtook her face as she sat at his feet. "I will wait here."   
  
"It would be better for him if you kept moving," the lord strongly suggested to his still mate.   
  
This was one thing she would fight him on. "Next time I will."   
  
Toga wanted to growl the order to her but he knew that it was best, and he liked seeing this side of her. Before Sesshoumaru had been born she would have gladly done as he said, but when it came to their pup, she refused to listen to anyone. Ikue had the heir spoiled and, unlike most inu youkai mothers, whenever he cried she did not strike him for showing such weakness. Instead she allowed him to cry as much as he needed and consoled him during his sadness.   
  
Many whispered that such acts would weaken the Western family but none said this to the couple. Some of them feared Toga's wrath, while the majority never wished to say anything ill spirited to Ikue. Both were powerful in their own right and it was the Lady of the Western Lands wishes to have her son be as strong as his father physically and equally as strong as her with his emotions.   
  
"I have other matters to attend to Ikue." He patted her head like he did to Sesshoumaru and she hated it. "He is not allowed back in the house until he has found you on his own."   
  
Everything in her wanted to fight that demand, but she bit her tongue because she remembered hearing that her own father had put Shin through this exact trial. If her own brother had been able to get through that, she knew her pup could do just as well, if not better than his uncle. "I have faith in my pup. You will be seeing us before sunset I am sure."   
  
Toga nodded and turned away. He moved to take a step away from his mate but found himself unable to. Hiroyuki had visited them not that long ago and had brought along a water youkai that he was courting to see if Ikue approved before introducing her to their father. The siblings had decided to take a walk in the gardens but before Hiroyuki had left with his sister, he had kissed his intended passionately and then left. He did this each time he parted from her even if it was only for a moment.   
  
Later the Western Lord had questioned his mate about her brother's behavior. She had looked up at him with her big eyes and calmly stated, "It is a custom that our father instilled in us. If for any reason that we are not able to return to our mates or intended, the last thing they remember of us is our love for them." He had then asked why she did not do this with him and his only answer was a blush and a statement that it was the male that practiced the custom, not the woman.   
  
It had bothered Toga that even after having Sesshoumaru, the two had not become any closer than it was deemed necessary. They both loved their pup and would do anything to protect him, but he saw them becoming like all the other inu youkai couples that he never wanted to be like. The lord was desperate.   
  
"Were you not on your way Toga?"   
  
He had things to do, things that he could not just push aside. He growled to himself and the sound shocked his ever obedient mate. Without giving her a chance to question his sudden change in mood, he picked her up and kissed her very much like her older brother had kissed his water youkai.   
  
To say Ikue was shocked would have been an understatement. She wasn't sure if she should have clung to him or push him away for acting so unlike himself. The lady responded to the forced show of affection as best as she could, even though it made her sick to her stomach. Tears wanted to fall down her face at her lord's attempt to show his 'love' for her but she controlled her emotions, and acted like a proper mate to a lord should act.   
  
Toga pulled away as quickly as he had grabbed her. He knew she was confused and somewhat appalled with his actions, and he felt even worse than he had on the day he had made her his mate. The silver haired lord bowed to his mate and left her as quickly as his youkai powers allowed him to.   
  
The Lady of the Western Lands sat back down on the hard ground and ignored the tears and nagging doubts that attacked her slender body.

* * *

He wanted to cry. The sun would set in another hour and Sesshoumaru had not been able to find his mother. The young lord wanted nothing more than to scream and cry for her, because he knew she would always come for him. She was the one who he turned to.   
  
The pup's young mind fought his tears back and for the millionth time, focused on his mother's scent. She was near, that much he could tell, but exactly how far she was from him was what the pup could not tell. His father had made it clear that he would not be allowed back home unless he found her and returned with her.   
  
Being excluded from the pack was the worst thing that could happen to an inu youkai, he knew that even at his young age. Inu youkai that ran without a pack were either without a mate or they had done something terribly wrong. This usually happened to the males that could not prove themselves to females and their families or if they had failed the pack in some other way.   
  
Sesshoumaru slashed at some low hanging branches and frowned. The pup had been hoping that his lesson meant his father would stay with him. Toga was to leave for another patrol over their land but he was not going to take his mate or pup with him. He was going to check on the human villages and he feared that three full blooded inu youkai might make them nervous.   
  
His mother had seemed a bit upset at his father's announcement but had not said a word. The heir had heard the servants whisper things but they always got quiet when they sensed him. Sometimes he heard things, things his young mind did not fully understand. He knew of humans and he knew his father cared for them a great deal, but he didn't understand what the maids meant by liking their beds better. Nor did he understand why they said his mother probably should have been human.   
  
The pup started to think more about it, but a soft familiar scent filled his nose. He inhaled deeply and started to run forward. Flowers and something else made up Ikue's scent, Sesshoumaru's father had once told him that he too could never say exactly what the second part was that made up her scent. However, if he had to make a guess as to what it was, Toga would have said it was purity, it was the combined scent of all things that were pure.   
  
He ran toward the scent in utter joy and soon found himself in his mother's comforting arms. "I found you Mommy!"   
  
Ikue giggled, much like her son, before saying, "Yes you did, however, next time you will have to find me faster than you did today."   
  
Huge amber eyes stared at her, showing signs of leaking tears depending on her answer. "Is Father going to throw me out?"   
  
"No one will be throwing my pup out of our pack. Remember Sesshoumaru, while the male is for the most part dominate, he must always have the female's consent."   
  
"Father has to listen to you?"   
  
She smiled brightly, "As much as I listen to him."

* * *

Masako brushed her lady's hair gently and tried to ignore the waves of tension that she felt from Lady Ikue. She wanted to say something but she was only a servant that her lady had rescued on one of her patrols with her mate. The neko youkai had been severely injured after a fight with a would be suitor and had been left to die. Toga did not care for cats, but allowed Ikue to care for her and bring her back to their home.   
  
"Is my tension that obvious?"   
  
The lavender haired neko blushed and resumed her brushing again. "Did you want to talk Lady Ikue?"   
  
The Lady of the Western Lands posture was perfect but her eyes flashed uncertain emotions. She almost sighed, "I tell my son that he must control his emotions, show indifference if need be, yet I cannot follow my own commands."   
  
"Perhaps indifference and a happy smile is not the way to battle," Masako was the only servant in the household that would speak so openly to her, but even the neko held her tongue at times.   
  
"Has any news come from the other clans?" Changing the subject usually happened between the two.   
  
The neko put the brush down and began to sprinkle some sweet smelling powder on her lady. It was supposed to entice her Lord Toga, but Masako wanted to refuse putting it on Ikue every night, knowing it didn't help matters. "There is to be a party for all the nobles family, it seems that Kenji and Ayako want to present their daughter Astoria."   
  
"Oh yes, she was born a few days after Sesshoumaru. I have heard she is quite a beautiful pup."   
  
"My lady, there are whispers among the servants that they wish to betroth their pup to yours."   
  
Ikue gave a slight smile, "Please send in my lord."   
  
She was given a bow and was left in a large room with an empty bed.   
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If this chapter is not as good as my previous ones, I'm sorry but I struggled writing this chapter. I want to write more moments with Toga and Sesshoumaru but I'm having trouble putting the two together, without having them fight. Also sorry it took my longer to get this out, I work at an amusement/educational park during the summer and the 4th of July weekend was hell. Until next time...   
  
_Masako_   
  
**GreaterBeast-Xellas:** Glad to see you again, hope you liked this chapter.   
  
**New Fan:** No Toga will meet Izayoi much later in this story and Sesshoumaru will look a few years younger than what he looks like now. I'm trying on making more scenes with Toga and Sess but, it's proving to be difficult.   
  
**angel of darkness flame:** Dork, I'm so bored, when I'm actually online you're not there and all my other buddies don't seem to be online anymore. Hope you like this chapter when you get back.   
  
**Winged Princess:** Lol, I'm really liking how Shin is coming out and you'll see that Ikue's brothers and father play an important part later in Sess' life.   
  
**Airen2:** Thank you, and yes Tamiko will play a bigger part in this story than she did in Family Obligations. Ikue will be meeting her soon, next couple of chapters.   
  
**Obsessive-Starchaser:** Angst, seems that's all I write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter of MM will be out soon.   
  
**jessica elliott:** I seem to be the only one that has made Sess' mom a nice person and Inuyasha's a bitch. As this story goes along you'll see that Ikue will bear her fangs and that Izayoi is not as bad as I make her seem. Though everyone seems to like her being the evil one. Toga will pay for the things he's done against Ikue and Sess, but once again, I'll also show why he had to do it.   
  
**Dragon Man 180:** There will be some fluff in this story, but not a lot until much later. 


End file.
